Sunburned
by nightclub-dancer
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku go to a hotspring together and bump into Sango and Kagome who aren't happy. Inuyasha gets sunburned so what does Miroku do? R & R InuyashaXMiroku YAOI one shot. eclipsemoon helped with this. dont give me all credit
1. Chapter 1

Mushi-mushi! We're glad you decided to take a peek at this story. I did this story with another author over the weekend, **eclipse-moon** so if some parts don't add up, we apologize. So enjoy!

He slowly lowered himself into the water, muscles instantly unclenching in relaxation. Then he sank to the bottom of the secluded hot spring, crossed his legs, and motioned for Inuyasha to come and join him in the tea party. (A/N for those that aren't swimmers, that's when you sink to the bottom of a pool and sit cross legged as long as you can and act like your drinking tea) Inuyasha was not ashamed of his body which was why as Miroku motioned for him to join, he accepted, quickly stripping.

But as soon as Inuyasha's body hit the water, unfortunately his trunks were not as secure as he had thought, because they had fallen off. (A/N I know that you don't wear trunks in the hot spring, but then the point of the story would be meaningless. So bare with us) They were now floating on top of the water, waiting to be noticed. Inuyasha hadn't figured it out yet. Miroku stared at the shorts, not wanting to break the news to Inuyasha. Instead his ecchi mind began thinking instead of the floating third leg. But if he kept staring, Inuyasha would look up in interest.

So instead, he adverted his gaze to his eyes, occasionally glancing down. Blood trickled down his nose, as they stood up and broke the waters surface.

"What's wrong with you monk. Did something hit your nose?"

Miroku had to stop the flow of blood quickly so he thought of Sango in a bikini. The only reason he ever touched a girls' butt was because the men usually tried killing him afterwards. The women usually just gave him a smile and a slap. Inuyasha's ass was so close…he found his hand crawl towards the honyou and mentally smacked himself for it. Inuyasha was just a friend, right? He found himself swallowing an excessive amount of drool as Inuyasha laid back on the rock, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Miroku joined him in laying in the hot sun. Instead of a rock, though, he found himself more comfortable on a towel, first applying sun block. He tried to get Inuyasha to apply some too, but the stubborn honyou said he didn't need any 'cause he wasn't a wimpy human. Miroku knew he'd regret it later, but said nothing more. They both closed their eyes and went to sleep. About 35 minutes passed when he heard a yelp. He woke up, startled and looked over at the honyou, muffling something between a gasp and a laugh for his friend had turned a bright, lobster red on his front half, and was completely white on the back half.

"Inuyasha, somehow 'I told ya so' just doesn't cut it."

"Shut up monk."

"What a shame your beep got burnt to. What a shame as I had had high hopes."

"What are you saying, monk? How could…" He looked down and realized what was missing. "Monk! Where are my trunks!"

"You lost them when you first jumped in to join me in the tea party. So they're probably still in the water."

Inuyasha, feeling quite angry, sent a glare in the monk's direction. "Why didn't you tell me you bastard."

Miroku began applying aloe on his sunburned skin, instantly quieting down the honyou.

"That feels good. Rub it a little faster."

Miroku did as Inuyasha said, receiving a relieved moan. Speaking of relief…Miroku looked down at his tight trunks. A sudden gasp was heard, turning the two's heads towards a bush. Sango and Kagome stood sending a glare at the duo.

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Kagome exclaimed. "I thought you loved me! SIT!"

Inuyasha landed face down on the ground moaning in pain. "And you Miroku!" Sango pointed a shaking finger at the monk. "As if taking advantage of girls wasn't enough, you go and do this!" Sango sent out her boomerang and it gets stuck in the monks' head. "No no! You've got it all wrong lady Sango!"

"Oh really. I suppose you just jumped in to have a tea party, but his trunks fell off, you had a nosebleed, both got out, you applied sun block, tried to get him too but he's so stubborn, you didn't tell him his trunks were off, you both fell asleep, Inuyasha got burned, and you were just rubbing aloe on him. I suppose that's what happened?"

Inuyasha and Miroku both looked at each other. "Umm…yah…" they said in unison.

"Hah! Likely story. Fine, be that way, have sex, I don't care anymore." Sango and Kagome burst into tears before running off.

"Umm…ok. Back too what we were doing."

Miroku finished rubbing aloe on his chest and arms, his hands rubbing lower and lower. Inuyasha moaned. "Mmm…monk. What are you doing?" "Uh…sorry." Miroku looked away, a blush rushing across his face. He looked cute there for a second. "Don't stop. That felt good."

Miroku applied more aloe to his fingers before taking a firm hold on Inuyasha's member. Miroku's left hand started stroking, the flesh slowly becoming bolder and harder in his grasp. "Miroku—," His words were lost in a moan. Miroku looked down at his hand, now covered in a sticky white liquid. "Did I hurt you?" Miroku began licking the substance off his palm, staring strait into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha pounced on Miroku. "I need you know!"

Inuyasha kissed the monk along his jawbone, a moan escaping the both of them. "Inu—are you sure? Won't it hurt being sunburned?" "Don't worry about me, monk. You should be the one too worry. After I'm done with you, your holes' gonna be 3 X bigger. I'm gonna fuck you so hard it'll make your ancestors sore." He said this in a semi-threatening tone. To his inner amusement, the monk had a scared look on his face, mixed with a blush. "You should put that face on more often, it's quite becoming to you." Inuyasha leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the monk's forehead. The monk relaxed a bit. "I was only kidding about the whole thing." The monk looked surprised. "Except for the whole fucking part. I'll only go as hard as you want me too." "Ok." Now the monk was a little excited.

Inuyasha began kissing the monk feverishly, tongues quickly met in a battle for dominance. Inuyasha's fingers railed down Miroku's sweaty body. He pulled Miroku's trunks off and kicked them into the water. A moan was captured by the honyou's lips and felt a shiver run through the other. A hand came to the monks' entrance. "What—?" Inuyasha quieted the monk by sliding a finger inside. Miroku writhed, slightly uncomfortable, but not in pain Inuyasha's wet kisses and light nips trailed down to the monks navel where he dove his tongue. He slid in a second finger, savoring the taste of flesh. With a scissoring motion he inserted the third finger. Done, he slid out his fingers as the monk cried out in protest. "Shh…are you ready monk?" He positioned himself between Miroku's legs. With much restraint he slowly slid his throbbing member into the monk. He waited for Miroku to get comfortable before he began to slowly thrust.

The thrusts became erratic as he quickly grabbed Miroku's erect member pumping it in rhythm with his own thrusts. The monk reached climax first, arching his back as his sweaty form screamed the honyou's name. Inuyasha soon followed, gritting out the monks' name as he filled him with his essence. They stayed like this for a few moments, as both had reached their climax. Having regained their breath, they entered the water in search for their trunks. Miroku found his first and helped Inuyasha look for his. Inuyasha's had been caught on a piece of wood, and when the water slowly lowered, his trunks now looked like a flag. Miroku climbed up to get them, since he didn't want anyone to see his lover naked but him.

"We better get back to the others." Miroku glanced over at the pouting honyou. "What?"

"Forget them. I'm having another go." Inuyasha pounced on Miroku again, with a malicious smirk.


	2. ATTENTION! NEW PEN NAME!

A NOTE TOO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS! PLEASE READ! THIS IS A NOTICE OF A DIFFERENT PEN NAME! I NOW HAVE A DIFFERENT PEN NAME! IT IS: nightclub-dancer


End file.
